The Benevolent hunter
by TorvaMessor
Summary: When the Good hunter destroys the Moon Presence, instead awakening in the hunter's dream he awakes in the distortion world where he sees his first pokemon, how will he react and how will the people of sinnoh react to the hunter
1. A Hunter's Dream

**(A/N)**

 **So yeah, I'm starting a new story and this time the Good Hunter will be transported to the Pokémon universe, I do intend to make this story more violent than the tv show (Obviously considering the bloodborne part) so without further ado we shall start this story off in the hunter's dream just after defeating mergo's wet nurse**

 **(Doll/pov)**

I sit and wait for my Good Hunter to return, Gehrman's workshop burning in behind me. I soon see the little ones appear signaling the Good Hunter's return to the dream. Less than a second later the good hunter appears in front of me, wearing his usual 3-pronged hat and Victorian hunter garbs. I stand up from my post in the flower bed. The good hunter looks at me with curiosity then up at the burning workshop. His eyes widen with shock, he quickly stands up and walks over to me. The Good Hunter stares directly into my eyes, his mouth opens but before he can speak I stop him.

"Good Hunter, you have come…," I say joyful (For the Doll)

"Doll what is this, why is the workshop ablaze," askes the Good Hunter with a raspy voice one that hasn't been used for so long.

"Dawn will soon break… This night, and this dream, will end," I state calmly looking into the Good Hunter's eyes.

"Doll what happened to Gehrman," askes the Good Hunter with a confused look.

"Gehrman awaits you, at the foot of the great tree," as I said that the Good Hunter quickly runs off without a second word, I feel what I think is sorrow because I know the next choice the Good Hunter must make and it is never an easy one, I sit back down in the flower bed and wait for the outcome of this hideous nightmare.

 **(Hunter/pov)**

As I leave the Doll and quickly rush to the great tree I see Gehrman, in his wheelchair at the base of the great tree which sat in a vast field of snow white flowers. I approach Gehrman, as he takes notice of me he speaks in his soft elderly voice.

"Good Hunter, you've done well. The night is near its end," said Gehrman quietly.

"If that is so, what do we do now," I asked hoping that my contract will finally be complete.

As if almost ignoring my question he continues. "Now I will show you mercy," said Gehrman. I was stunned, to say the least.

"You will die, forget the dream, and awake under the morning sun," said Gehrman.

I stood there confused, I didn't understand why, why I had to forget and why the dream was ending. Then he continued.

"You will be freed… from this terrible hunter's dream," Gehrmen said with a hint of regret.

Thoughts flew through my head; however, one would not go away, that I need to free Gehrmen for he has suffered too long and deserves to rest.

"Sorry Gehrmen, I can't do that, because… _I'm going to free you_ ," I said with determination as I stared into his eyes.

Gehrman's eyes lit up. His posture changed from one of sorrow to one of glee.

"You are truly deserving of the name Good hunter; however, I cannot submit, for I must fight back,"

I stared into his eyes and said, "I don't think a true hunter could go out any other way".

Gehrman slowly stood up from his chair, as he stood with an almost inhuman speed he transformed his weapon into his signature scythe the _Burial Blade_. With an almost eerie tone of voice he said, "Tonight, Gehrman joins the hunt…"

I pull out the blades of mercy and charge at Gehrman, he quickly dodges out of the way. Gehrman aims his blunderbuss at me and fires at me. I roll to the left only to be met with a scythe in my gut. I am thrown 20 feet back by Gehrman's powerful swing. I stood up and injected a blood-vile to regain my vitality. Gehrman quickly closes the distance, and swings at me again. I dodge and swing at his head only to barely scrape his torso. I charge at Gehrman again only for him to quicken behind me and swing his scythe. The scythe cut my shoulder clean through trying to make its way to my heart, only to be stopped by me roundhouse kicking Gehrman away. As he recoiled from my hit I charge forward. Gehrman quickly recovered and swung at me, as the scythe closed in on me I quickly used the quickening skill (that Gehrman didn't know I had) to quickly get behind him only to jam my hand into the back of his rib cage and pull out his heart. As my hand leaves his body with the precious organ. Gehrman looks back as I crush the organ in my hand. Gehrman falls to his knees slowly losing his last scrap of strength. Once he fell to the floor with his dying breath he said, "The night, and the dream was long… Thank you, Benevolent hunter…". As he said that his body vaporized into white mist and faded away. I walk to where Gehrman's body once was and pick up the _Old Hunter Mark_ , and the _Burial Blade_.

"may you finally rest in peace," I said over where Gehrman died. I look towards the great tree only to hear a loud *screech*. I turn towards the moon to see it has turned blood red, and floating next to it was the Moon Presence, the juvenile great one who started this all. As the great one landed on the other side of the great tree I slowly walk over to it with my weapons sheathed the beast gave off an almost calming aura despite its grotesque body covered in bones and tendrils. As I got within 20 feet it suddenly lunged at me I didn't even have time to grab my weapons as I was confined by several large tendrils. It slowly pulled its holed face to my chest and wrapped me with the rest of its tendrils. The feeling of being there was almost peaceful, I was fully prepared to submit, until the memories of Gehrman, Eileen, and all the others this monster hurt. It filled me with rage, complete unfiltered rage. With a sudden flash of light, I was launched back into the air and slammed into the great tree. The thing that confused me was how I resisted a great one, something no mortal should be able to do, but then it hit me, the three umbilical cords I consumed, those gave me enough strength to resist the Moon Presence. As I stood up and looked at the beast in front of me I could sense its confusion, surprise, and rage. It let out another shriek and charged at me. I quickly dodged out of the way drawing the Burial Blade and morphing it into the scythe form. The great one and I attacked back and forth for what seemed like hours, I was running out of blood-vials, and it was clear the Moon Presence was severely wounded.

"What do you say big guy one last attack," I shouted hoping it understood me. It flared its claws and tails at me to show its agreement. Without wasting a second we both charged at each other. As it swiped with its left claws, I rolled to the right doing an uppercut slash hitting its head stunning it. As it lowered it head I jumped onto its back and detached my scythe into blade mode and applied bolt paper, and the beast started to regain its composure I jammed my sword into the back of its skull frying its brain and destroying its spine putting it down for good. I crawled off its back. As I started to absorb its insight; however, I felt something different as if I was becoming one with the Moon Presence. Suddenly I blacked out falling to the ground.

 **(Doll/pov)**

As I watch the battles conclude and the Good hunter morphs into a great one I walk over to the new purple squid on the ground. I pick it up holding it with a mother's embrace.

"Are you cold…, oh Good hunter," I said holding the infant great one in my arms.

 **(Hunter/pov)**

My mind floated in a sea of black until I felt a warm embrace, my mind was clear, however, I didn't feel like myself.

"I just want everything to go back to normal," I said out loud.

Suddenly I felt myself growing, as light and color return to my world I awoke in a very different place the sky was a deep blue and there were orange and brown land masses next to me floating in an empty void. I quickly look at my self and see that I was fully dressed in my hunter gear and had all my weapons, however when I tried to stand up I couldn't. I then heard a loud screech that reminded me of the Moon Presence. Suddenly a large dragon appeared it had gold crest around its face and had no legs and 6 large tendrils coming from its back and had a black and red pattern on its chest. I tried to stand and ready myself with all my might but I couldn't, as its eyes locked on me it was surrounded with a black and purple aura and suddenly I could feel gravity get 10 times stronger. The gravity pulled me onto the ground. I stare up at the beast as its red eyes glare at me. We were silent until almost as if it was speaking into my head it said, " _how are you here, this is my realm you shouldn't be here_ ". I struggle to speak noticing this the monster weakens the gravity around me.

"I am a hunter, I only just woke up here, I have never seen a great one like you may I know your name," I said. I wanted to know as much as possible on the off chance I had to fight this thing. The monster stared at me for a second until the gravity was completely released. I stood up and looked it directly in the eyes.

" _I am Giratina, this is the distortion world, my universe, you humans refer to me as a Pokémon, I have never heard the term great one_ ," Giratina said in my head.

"I see, forgive my rudeness I had no idea," I said giving Giratina a hunter's bow.

" _It is quite alright human, I am surprised you can hear me most humans cannot handle telepathic communication if you don't mind me asking how it is you can do this_ ," inquired Giratina.

"I believe it is _Insight_ or the knowledge of the great ones, however, those not prepared will be consumed by madness," I explain.

" _I see this is quite interesting, you said you are a hunter, what exactly do you hunt_ ," asked Giratina.

"That is quite simple and complex at the same time, my job is to clean the streets of Yharnam of the beast scourge as well as to eliminate any great ones who descend upon the mortal realm," I carefully explain not to anger the giant gravity controlling Pokémon.

" _These great ones, you have mentioned them many times what are they_?" asked Giratina.

"Put simply they are gods, I have had the pleasure of putting a few down and there is no other word to describe them," I say with venom.

" _is that so, then me and my siblings and these great ones are not so different after all, for there are many humans that see me and the others as gods, however, we are not as destructive as these great ones you describe, well at least not on purpose_ ," Giratina states calmly.

"That's good, it means we won't have to fight," I say with a sigh of relief. I head a screech from Giratina almost as if he was laughing.

" _HAHAHAHA, what makes you think you can win_ ," asked Giratina rhetorically.

"I've hunted bigger," I said proudly. This time there was an even louder screech, he was most definitely laughing.

" _I like you human you are funny, tell me what is your name?_ " asked Giratina.

"Isaac, my name is Isaac," I said.

" _Well Isaac I have one last question, not long after you arrived some tiny gray men appeared and left a lantern near one of the entrances to my world, would you know anything about that?_ " asked Giratina.

My eyes widen, if the little ones are here then that means that the dream still exists. After a second I respond. "Yes, the little gray men are the messengers and the lanterns are used as waypoints and markers for us hunters, could you take me to the lantern?" I ask Giratina. Giratina visibly thought for a moment until his head suddenly jerked back towards one of the many swirling vortexes. "Is everything alright," I ask.

" _Isaac, I will take you to the lantern in exchange I need your help, some humans have imprisoned two of my siblings, near the location of the lantern, you look capable enough so in exchange for passage I will need you to distract the humans while I free my siblings, do we have a deal?_ " asked Giratina.

Without a second thought, I replied, "Of course". Giratina lowers his back signaling for me to climb. I hop onto his back, grabbing hold of two of his tendrils for support as we dash towards a nearby vortex.

 **(Cynthia/pov)**

As I stood there watching team Galactic's leader Cyrus imprison Dialga and Palkia I could hear their suffering. I stood there with my Garchomp preparing to attack when suddenly a black hole opened beneath Dialga and Palkia. My eyes widen as the form of Giratina emerges from the black pool with what looks like a person on its back

"The Pokémon that comes from shadows…, so you did come to interfere," yells Cyrus.

Dialga and Palkia start to charge their attacks and the person quickly jumps off Giratina just in time for Dialga to fire forcing Giratina to dodge into the air. The person stops 10 feet from Cyrus, he pulls out a blade with a handle that looks like its made of bone, he quickly snaps it onto the long staff behind him making a scythe. Then he said in a dead voice, "Tonight, Isaac joins the hunt".

 **(Isaac/pov)**

Before I start swinging I quickly look over my enemies the man with blue hair with the G symbol is obviously the leader while there are 4 others wearing the symbol and one in a black dress with an odd-looking dragon, seeing that the two light blue bowl cut grunts are facing off against her, she is probably friendly. I ready my scythe but before I can the two Pokémon fly of into the clouds disappearing, I look behind me lowering my scythe only see Giratina covered in the black goo.

" _I have completed my reason for being here, I will take this blue one and return to my realm, you are free to visit any time hunter Isaac_ ," said Giratina slightly bowing its head to me. I tip my hat as a sign of respect.

"Any time Giratina, your world is surprisingly peaceful," I said. Next, I notice that he is looming over me and the blue-haired man, obvious what he will do next, he slams his head into the blue and disappears with him back into the distortion world. As the others realize what just happened they run over to where Giratina disappeared. "Master Cyrus, Master Cyrus," they yelled looking for their boss. Not caring what they do I sheath the burial blade and start walking to the lantern which is in the middle of a large triangle inside a circle of broken pillars. I kneel down and prepare to light the lantern until I'm interrupted by the woman in the black dress.

"Stop right there, I saw you come here on Giratina's back, you even had a conversation with it, who are you," Demanded the woman.

I stayed silent only looking back to stare into her eyes. Upon making eye contact she flinched back.

"Garchomp, detain him," commanded the woman.

The Garchomp charged at me, but I quickly rolled to the side and drew the burial blade in its scythe form. I quickened to its side surprising the woman and what I can assume is a Pokémon. I swing the blade a hard as I can and launch it into a nearby pillar effectively knocking it out. The woman recoiled backward as I turn my gaze to her.

"Consider yourself lucky if you were any more of a threat I would have had to kill your companion," I said turning around towards the lantern.

"What are you?" asked the woman.

Without even turning around I responded with, "I am but a simple hunter". As I said that I knelt down lighting the lantern. The little ones crawled out of the ground and looked at me with joy-filled eyes.

"I would like to go to the dream please," I said softly. And a second later I awoke in the hunter's dream in its usual state.

 **(Cynthia/pov)**

After team, Galactic pulled out and this so-called hunter knocked out Garchomp and disappeared, my head was filled with many questions. The strangest thing wasn't even his strength or speed it was that this hunter seemed to be able to talk to Giratina. This would require further study, for he may be my key to the world of the legendaries.

 **(A/N)**

 **So, I hope you all like the first chapter, I know some of you are wondering why I make Giratina so formal and nice, well that is because when I was doing research Giratina didn't seem implicitly evil, sure he could cause calamity and did sometimes but the thing with Cyrus in Pokémon generations is what sold me that he was not completely evil. Thank you for reading and I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter.**

 **-TorvaMessor**


	2. A Hunter's Respite

Chapter 2

 **(A/N)**

 **Hello, and welcome back for chapter 2. This chapter I hope will clear up some of the confusion on the first chapter. To answer SilentXD7's question, this story will be more based on the game, however the player will be less involved. To answer Axccel's question, he didn't kill Garchomp because it was a good guy or at least who he thought was the good guy, but don't worry he has** **NO** **mercy for criminals. So, without further ado.**

* * *

 **(Isaac/pov)**

I arrive at the hunter's dream only to be greeted by the workshop in one piece, however, Doll wasn't in her usual spot on the flower bed. I slowly walk around the dream until I arrive at the workshop only to see an empty wheelchair. My mind fills with thoughts of Gehrman and all he has done for the hunters. I open my storage chest and restock on bullets, blood-vials, elemental paper, and grab the _Cannon_ and put it in my secondary right slot. Satisfied, I walk out of the workshop only to notice the gate to the great tree was open. Deciding to investigate, I walk along the path until I reach the great tree. In front of the great tree, I saw a pristine grave stone and Doll praying over the tombstone. At closer in section I notice the grave is labeled, " _Gehrman, the first hunter_ ". I step forward making a slight shifting noise. The Doll looks backwards and stares at me.

"Oh, Good hunter, you have returned, I was worried when you disappeared," Doll said turning and standing only a few feet from me, her hands still in a praying position.

"I'm sorry if I worried you Doll, I don't know what happened myself. The last thing I remember was defeating the moon presence and then waking up in the distortion world," I said, scared at my own amnesia.

"Distortion world? If you don't mind my inquiry, what happened to you Good hunter," asked the Doll visibly showing signs of worry.

"That will take time to explain," I said with a sigh.

(Time skip)

After explaining what happened to Doll, I could visibly see that she was worried.

"This is quite… unsettling, Good hunter. This "Pokémon" named Giratina you mentioned, if they do have powers similar to great ones they could be threats," said Doll.

"That is what I thought at first; yet these humans have a civilized society, so the legendaries don't seem to intervene with the humans too often," I theories.

"Putting that aside, have you seen or smelled any great one blood in this new land," asked Doll.

"No, only what I brought with me, so it seems these Pokémon aren't related to the beast scourge," I state.

"I see, so I assume you intend to go back using the new tombstone," asked Doll.

"Yes, however before I go, I need to know what happened to me after I blacked out," I said.

Doll looked at me for a moment thinking. She started to open her mouth, but hesitated, and final spoke.

"While I don't know the full extent of what happened, I will tell you what I am certain of," said the Doll.

I nodded my head and then she continued. "After you defeated the Moon presence, you absorbed enough _insight_ that you were reborn a great one". The Doll waited, while I tried to soak in what the Doll just said. 'I am a great one, how, why'. The doll continued, "after your ascension, I picked you up, but surprisingly you regrew into your human form. Before I even had a chance to check on you, you vanished, since you inherited the Moon presence _insight_ you are now the ruler of the dream and since the dream still existed you must have been alive". As the Doll wrapped up her story, I was feeling light headed. I quickly sat down leaning on one of the many nearby gravestones. Doll walked up and squatted next to me and put her hand on my head.

"I believe what you need is a vacation, explore this new world some," said Doll with a motherly attitude.

I let out a sigh, "I suppose you are right". I stood up and walked towards Gehrman's grave stone. I turned around and faced Doll one last time. "thank you, you have been a great help," I said. "That is why I am here, Good hunter," said the Doll. I smile under my mask and kneel down at the grave. The messengers appear and stare at me curiously. I feel the mental image of the lantern, suddenly the name appears to me. "Take me to Route 202".

 **(Dawn/pov)**

My name is Dawn, I'm 15, and a Pokémon trainer and performer. I arrive back at Sandgem town after getting a sizeable chunk of the Pokédex filled out. As I pass the Pokécenter and arrive at Professor Rowan's lab I see one of the assistants outside. I approach the young woman smiling.

"Hi Vanessa," I said approaching her.

"Hello Dawn, Professor Rowan is inside having a meeting," she said with a hint of annoyance.

"Really, who is it," I ask.

"I don't know some blonde lady," she said.

"No normal lady can get a meeting with the professor on short notice," I state.

"Hey, I just moved to Sinnoh three months ago, don't expect me to know everyone. If you want to know, why don't you go in yourself, you needed to show him your Pokédex anyway," she said.

"Alright, I will it was good to see you Vanessa," I said as I walk into the lab. When I walk into the lab I quickly announce my presence.

"Professor, it's me, Dawn," I yell.

I walk through the lab till I arrive at the professor's office. "Professor, it's Dawn, I'm back." As I peak into his office I see the professor and none other than Cynthia the champion. Professor Rowan looks up at me and smiles. "Ah, Dawn, I'm glad to see that you're back, I know it is troubling but could you please prepare some tea for my guest," said Rowan. I stared in horror, I had to make tea for Cynthia the champion. "Y-yes, professor. It would be no trouble at all," I stuttered. Cynthia simply looked at me and gave a welcoming smile. I quickly left before I had a mental breakdown.

* * *

 **(Cynthia/pov)**

I arrive at professor Rowan's lab to discuss my encounter with Giratina. I am quickly greeted by a young woman with a white lab coat

"Hello ma'am, how may I help you," asked the woman.

"Hi, yes I need to speak with professor Rowan it's important," I said.

"I see, may I know your name please," asked the woman.

"My apologies, my name is Cynthia," I say. I expected another fangirlish response but it almost seemed as if she couldn't care less.

"Ok, one moment please," She said. The assistant quickly walked back into the lab for a moment and quickly came back out. "My apologies, the professor will see you now," she said with a smile. I quickly walk into the "conference" room in the back of the laboratory. As I walk around the corner, I am see an old man with a white beard and messy white hair. The old man turns around and looks at me with a smile.

"Ah, Cynthia it's good to see you," said Rowan.

"It is also good to see you professor," I said.

The professor sits at his table and offers me a seat. I accept and sit down, as I look into his face I see an unusual amount of seriousness.

"Tell me Cynthia, does this involve when Giratina appeared yesterday," asked Rowan

I was shocked not only did he know but it's only been a day. "Yes, this involves Giratina. Are you aware that a person was riding on Giratina's back when he emerged," I asked? The professor's eyebrow raised.

"No, I was not aware of that, who was this person, a trainer," inquired Rowan.

"I don't think so, before he vanished he said he was a simple hunter," I said.

"A Pokémon poacher," asked Rowan, raising one eyebrow.

"I don't think it's that either, when he was fighting Garchomp, he spared him and I'm not joking when I say he launched him across the room," I answered.

"This is most unsettling, to think there is a human out there who can go head to head with one of the most dangerous species of Pokémon out there, I don't know what he could do," said Rowan scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes, unsettling indeed," I said. I was deep in thought, so was the professor, until I heard a young girl calling out "Professor, it's Dawn I'm back," said Dawn. The young girl looked into the office and saw me and Rowan. I quickly put a smile on my face as not to frighten the child. Suddenly Rowan springs to life, "Ah Dawn, I'm glad to see that you're back, I know it is troubling but could you please prepare some tea for my guest," asked Rowan. The girl had a shocked face. "Y-yes, professor. It would be no trouble at all," said Dawn quickly darting off. I let out a small chuckle.

* * *

 **(Dawn/pov)**

As I was preparing the tea I remembered that I forgot to ask what type of tea they wanted. As I stood by the door steeling my nerves I heard the professor and Cynthia talking

"Sorry, where were we," asked Rowan.

"What we were going to do about him," said Cynthia.

"Your right in saying that he's dangerous; however, it seems that other than fainting you Garchomp, which you attacked first, he is not guilty of anything other than trespassing," explained Rowan.

"While that may be true, he was also with Giratina, which means he is an accessory to a kidnapping," said Cynthia.

"I fear you are grasping at straws Cynthia," said Rowan.

At this point I decide to knock on the wall. Both Cynthia and the professor look up at me. "Sorry to interrupt, but needed to know what type of tea you want," I ask.

"Dawn, was it," I nod "Tell me have you seen a 6-foot-tall man wearing old clothing with a blade made of bones," asked Cynthia.

I was taken aback for a moment, the image of a bone blade passed through my mind. I felt myself get uneasy. "Sorry, I can't say I have, is this man the hunter you mentioned," I asked. Cynthia raised an eyebrow.

"You must have heard our conversation, and yes I am describing the hunter," answered Cynthia.

"Dawn, I'm afraid your visit is going to have to be cut short, i'll help you upload your Pokédex and you can be on your way," said Rowan.

I recognized the seriousness in his voice, and quickly went to the main terminal. Rowan quickly came over and uploaded my Pokédex and walked me to the front door.

"It was good to see you Dawn, please keep safe, it seems Team Galactic is getting more violent," said Rowan.

"Of course, Sir, and next time i'll be sure to return with plenty of Data on my Pokédex," I said.

"Hahaha, I look forward to it Dawn," said Rowan. I leave Sandgem and make my way to Jubilife City. I knew that Team Galactic was in chaos after their leader's disappearance; however, I was not prepared for the new team Galactic. About 10 minutes after leaving Sandgem, a large group of grunts passed by, at first, I hid from them but their leader Jupiter saw me hiding. As I saw the grunts heading in my direction I quickly hid my Pokéballs under the brush I was brought before her held down by 2 grunts. Team Galactic were always wicked but they always avoided direct violence, but now the they have no leader their rules were up for debate. I was pushed down to my knees and my head was forced to look at Jupiter. There were 10 of them including Jupiter.

"Well, if it isn't Dawn, now tell me where are your Pokémon I would love to add them to our arsenal" said Jupiter with a coy smile.

I was silent, I refused to give up my precious Pokémon, neither did I want them to stoop to fighting a human.

"I see so you won't tell us, what a shame, I guess I'll beat it out of you, I've been meaning to blow off some steam," said Jupiter with an evil smile. The two grunts locked me in place and Jupiter reeled back her fist. I prayed for someone to save me. Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts when Jupiter's fist collided with my face.

"Want to tell me yet?" asked Jupiter.

"N-never," I muttered. Jupiter didn't say a thing. She only smiled and prepared to punch again.

* * *

 **(Isaac/pov)**

As I arrive at this 'Route 202', I see a large patch of forest with a small trail running through it. A start to walk down the trail after about an hour I hear what sounds like fighting. Quickly stalking into view, I see more of the bowl cut grunts and that purple haired girl again. The purple one is beating a young girl, who clearly can't defend herself. Suddenly the image of the young girl with her read ribbon and the boar flash through my mind.

"Never again," I mutter to myself.

After one more hit the girl clearly passes out. I stand up making my presence know. The one with purple hair looks at me and her eyes widen with hatred.

"You! You were with that monster," she said pointing at me. Not wanting to waste time, I pull out the burial blade and transform it into scythe form.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not a merciful as Giratina," I said. As the grunts reach for their Pokéballs I quickly rush forward swinging my scythe, decapitating two of the grunts. A violent fountain of blood erupts from them shocking the others. Before they can recover, I charge another grunt. I pull my scythe to the ground, as I near the grunt I swing upward, effectively cutting the grunt in half. Seeing their friends brutally killed the other grunts take a step back. As the grunts finally pull their Pokémon out, 4 purple rat Pokémon charge at me. I quickly perform an X slash cutting down the Pokémon I would later learn are called Rattata. Now that the grunts Pokémon were dealt with I quickly eliminated the remaining grunts until all that was left was me and the purple haired commander. The woman stared at me in shock.

"GO TO HELL", she screamed. As jupiter prepared to throw her pokeball, I charged forward, quickly severing her arm. As she recoils from the attack I pull my fist back and punch through her chest, grabbing her heart. Pulling the organ from her chest, I crushed it in front of her. Even if she could survive that attack the sight alone should break her will. As she let out one final wail of pain, the limp body collapsed on the ground.

Looking at the girl who passed out it was clear she was some kind of pokemon trainer. Part of me just wanted me to leave her there, but the images of the little girl with her red ribbon flashed through my mind. Picking up the girl and throwing her over my shoulder I start to walk away from the carnage, but quickly realize, that the trainer was missing her pokeballs. Sighing I quickly call up the little ones. The small gray creatures appear from the ground.

"Could you please look for this girls pokemon, they shouldn't be to far away", I ask the Little ones. With a curt nod some of them disappear. After a few seconds they reappear with the girls pokemon. I Collect the items while giving the little ones a tip of blood echos. After that I start to walk deeper into the forest. "I need to find somewhere to set up camp for a while, Doll said I should stay for a while", I mumble to myself.

 **(Dawn/pov)**

* * *

At first all I saw was black, then my memories came flooding back to me. I quickly sat up worried for my pokemon's safety. Reaching to my belt I notice that all of them are there latched onto my belt. Feeling the spot on my head where I was his, its felt squishier than it should. Pulling my hand back down to my face, I could see it was covered in a green paste. Taking a quick sniff I immediately recognize it as a medicine made from some of the local herbs. It was dark outside so it was hard to see out into the forest. The crackling of a fire snapped me back to reality. Looking in the direction of the fire, I see a man with a large black coat with a mask over his face, and a worn tricorn hat. He had piercing red eyes, that locked onto mine. On his back was a large pair of bones and a large blade made of what looked like bone as well. My mind immediately remembered what lady Cynthia told me about this 'hunter'. Fear over took me as I let out a loud shriek and scooted away. At this the hunter just put his hand to his face. "This is going to be a long day", said the hunter to himself.

* * *

 **(Authors note)**

 **Thats chapter 2 folks. Sorry for the late update. I just posted a new story called The Augmented Ally of Senpai, and if you like the manga Please don't bully me Nagatoro, you will like this story. Other than that thank you so much for the comments on the story. See you all in chapter 3**


End file.
